vghsfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1, Episode 5
Episode 5, subtitled And Then... The Law, is the fifth episode in Video Game High School to air in the series. Overview It is finally the day of the JV/Varsity FPS scrimmage. Everyone has been waiting for this day and have been anxious to see the battle that will take place. Two hours remain until the scrimmage. In Rhythm Method, Brian D is sitting next to Ki Swan, writing notes in the book of the new DXM game that he plans to give to Jenny; this is a thank-you letter that he is writing for her because she let him onto her scrimmage team. As two other scrimmage teammates he has walk past him, they hope he does well, since they already bet two weeks' worth of allowance on him beating The Law. After they walk past him, he instantly gets nervous, as he knows they will probably be let down. Ted Wong then calls everyone to settle down, as he is in the front of the room, with his guitar on. Standing in front of the board, he introduces himself as being proud to be the class's TA this year. He then points out the two drift racers in the back, whom he calls losers, which results in them laughing. Without talking about anything else at the moment, he introduces Freddie Wong as the class's teacher and his father. Freddie Wong enters the class on a bicycle, with Ted shredding quietly on the guitar. He comes into class, scanning if there are any heroes, but calls them all losers, then saying it's why they joined the class to be taught by him. On his bike Freddie Wong goes towards the half-pipe on the other side of the room, but completely failing it and falling over. He gets back up, however, and goes to the front of the room, where Ted is. Freddie tells them that if they want to be heroes, people will want to do them and beat them whilet they do them; and if they don't give the people what they want, they will beat them, take their dirtbike, and leave them a no good loser for a son (this makes Brian D suprised, as he thinks that's what happened with Freddie and Ted). Freddie looks at Ted, who just smiles and keeps on playing guitar, as if he didn't hear that. Freddie turns around on his bike and goes toward the half-pipe again, this time succeeding. Now it's in the viewpoint of Ted, who starts to imagine cars drifting as Freddie goes along the half-pipe, which is one of the side effects of the Drift Fever he caught after racing Drift King in the previous episode. He starts acting scared, and Ki and Brian D notice this as they sit and watch him. Back at Ted, he hears DK saying "with the steering wheel of destiny" in his head. It goes to a beach, with Ki then appearing on it. She turns around and says "drift." That's when Ted shakes from his daydream and falls down, falling back on Freddie as he's on the bike and the two are on the floor, with much laughs from the class. Ted ends up with his guitar broken, Freddie angered greatly, and Brian D and Ki surprised (and confused). Ted cries out "Noooo" and holds his broken guitar in his hands. In the next scene, it shows Ted, Brian D, and Ki leaving class, with Ted asking if anyone wants to go for pizza. Brian D asks if Ted is alright, but the latter coolly brushes it off, saying that he just as to "refuel." Brian D says that he has to leave them for scrimmage, asking Ki to take care of Ted for a while; Ki agrees and wishes Brian D good luck. It is now the end of seventh period and one hour remains before the FPS scrimmage. Someone wishes Brian D good luck, by telling him to "go get 'em", "break the law", and giving him a high five to him as the two pass in the hallway. Brian D thanks him and goes down the hallway, suprised to see all the posters of The Law vs. him, which was the main thing everyone was betting about in the scrimmage. As he goes down the hallway, he sees Games Dean holding bets for everyone. He is seen taking a bet of 20 big ones on Brian D, calling the better a risk taker. Games then notices Brian D walking along and everyone applauses the latter as he walks by. As Brian D passes the crowd, Games calls out to him to say hi to The Law for him. The JV team is holding a team meeting thirty minutes before the game, held in the FPS 101 classroom. Jenny, as the FPS JV team captain, tells everyone what to do, except for Brian D, who is told to just stay "tight out of sight." One team member asks Jenny if it's just another match for her boyfriend, The Law, to show off and pat his kill reel. Jenny retorts, saying that even though she may be right, they are out there to kick ass. She tells them to stay calm and stick to the plan, and they will "wipe the smirk off their faces." The meeting is dismissed and everyone leaves but Brian D. He goes up to Jenny and shows her the new DXM game, giving it to her. She is grateful, but says that she has to stay focused, giving it back to him, also saying that he should too. He agrees and takes it back, leaving the room. Five minutes before the game, Brian D has his own little game pump up in the locker room, where he is acting like a tough guy. However, he is extremely suprised to see the Varsity team come in. Before they can see him, he hides in a locker. He hears them talking and finds out Jenny was told to put him on the team by The Law, mainly for the Varsity team's advantage and because The Law wants to kill Brian D. The Law unintentionally opens the locker Brian D is in while talking to his teammates, but hides his face, since he is half talking to them and Brian D (but his teammates don't know that and think he's acting weird). The Law then says how he will kill Brian D in explicit detail so the latter gets the message and so he can sort of pump up his teammates to kill Brian D and his teammates. After The Law is done with the locker Brian D is in, the Varsity team leaves the locker room, with Brian D still completely shocked. The next scene shows footage of the scrimmage. Players are running around, opening fire on their opponents, while Brian D pops out of a crater and looking around, then going back in. This means he took Jenny's advice, partly because he is angry that she only put him on the team because The Law told her to. The JV team is losing 1-0 and the spectators are anxious to see the outcomes. Ted and Ki, who are watching Brian D, realize that something's wrong; Ki yells at him to "get with the program." Back in the game, Jenny jumps in the same crater Brian D is in, killing Alliterator while on the way. She says that she's going for the intel, instructing Brian D to go to a certain structure to cover her. Sarcastically, he says that he will just stay there and lay spam grenades, throwing a random grenade near two enemies (but not killing them). She is aggravated that he isn't cooperating, wanting to know what's going on with him. Brian D coldly asks her if The Law will be waiting for him at the structure she told him to go to, noting that he found out about her being told to put him on the team. Jenny retaliates by forcefully ordering him to go or get off the team, leaving the crater. Brian D finally exits the crater, hiding behind a barrel right in front of it. He sees one of his teammates with an AT4-HS get killed and goes toward him; his teammate says to avenge him and hands him the AT4-HS It goes to Jenny, who kills more enemies and eventually picks up the enemy objective, much to the spectators' happiness. She notices, however, that Brian D still hasn't moved to the location and is mad, still moving on. Now Brian D with the rocket launcher, he spots The Law advancing and decides to follow him, planning to take him out with the AT4. Eventually when Brian D has a shot on The Law, he fires, but the latter dodges the rocket and it ends up killing Jenny, who The Law was planning to shoot. Turning around, The Law shoots Brian D, who is humiliated. It now starts to play "The Long Arm of The Law" by The Law himself and featuring Jumpin' Jax. It shows a montage of The Law killing Brian D throughout the game, which is killing Brian D's VGHS score until he is extremely close to expulsion. However, he is saved by the game's end, with The Law ruffling his hair and leaving as the game closes. Everyone who bet on Brian D and his team is disappointed and it shows the JV team discouraged and angry, while showing Ki giving her money to Games Dean after losing her bet. Brian D, who is still sitting in his chair, is distressed until he sees The Law pointing a finger-created pistol at him. The episode ends when The Law fires. External Links *Watch Episode 5 on Rocket Jump *Watch Behind the Scenes of Episode 5 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1